Home
by Aconit
Summary: [Trad de la fic de lacemonster] Jason Todd est mort. Après une longue période tendue loin de Batman, Dick Grayson revient à Gotham en tant que Nightwing. Logeant au manoir Wayne après tant d'années, il se demande s'il a encore une place chez Bruce, ou bien si leur passé conflictuel et le deuil de Bruce vont les empêcher de se rapprocher. Bruce/Dick.


**Auteur** : lacemonster (sur ao3 ou bien u/8479356/lacemonster sur ). Pour aller voir la fic en vo : /s/12252591/1/Home sur fanfiction net ou works/5764444 sur ao3

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Résumé** : Jason Todd est mort. Après une longue période tendue loin de Batman, Dick Grayson revient à Gotham en tant que Nightwing. Logeant au manoir Wayne après tant d'années, il se demande s'il a encore une place chez Bruce, ou bien si leur passé conflictuel et le deuil de Bruce vont les empêcher de se rapprocher.

Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson. Légèrement basé sur les événements qui suivent _Un deuil dans la famille_ , avec quelques altérations de la timeline.

 **Warnings** : contenu sexuel explicite, différence d'âge (même si les deux sont majeurs), violence domestique, jalousie.

 **Pairing** : Bruce Wayne / Dick Grayson autres relations mentionnées.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à DC Comics.

 **NdA** : Cette histoire est censé se dérouler peu de temps après la mort de Jason Todd. J'ai fait quelques modifications de la timeline, notamment avec la carrière de Nightwing. Dans le canon, Dick Grayson ne déménage pas à Blüdhaven avant que Tim Drake ne soit Robin. J'ai décidé de le faire vivre à Blüdhaven même si Tim n'est pas encore là, pour lui donner une comparaison avec Gotham ('deux maisons', en quelque sorte).

Je voulais aussi vraiment parler de la séparation tendue entre Dick et Bruce à ce moment de l'histoire. Il va y avoir beaucoup de disputes entre eux, alimentées par le deuil de Bruce et la lutte de Dick pour devenir indépendant. J'ai l'impression de devoir annoncer un avertissement pour violence domestique, puisqu'une de ces disputes se termine par un combat. C'est peu être un peu fort au vu de la brièveté de la scène, mais il vaut mieux être prudent.

Cette histoire inclut également des scènes de combats. Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit gratuit, il y a des détails de blessures, de sangs, d'arme et de violence. Je ne crois pas que la violence soit pire que ce qu'on trouve de nos jours dans la plupart des histoires de Batman, mais je tient à vous en avertir. Il y a aussi une brève mention de jalousie dans l'histoire mais je ne pense pas que ça soit suffisant pour mériter de le souligner.

C'est une des premières fan fictions de Batman que j'ai écrit mais je ne l'avais pas fini avant. J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer et j'adorerais avoir des commentaires/avis. Merci !

NdT : je ne crois pas avoir à rajouter grand-chose à la note de l'auteur, à part un grand merci à elle de me laisser traduire cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les traduis pour l'auteur ^^

* * *

 **Home**

 **.**

Dick suivit des yeux l'éclair jaune dans la ruelle.

 _Tu devrais lui parler_ , se rappela à son esprit l'écho d'une conversation qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la nuit. _Je pense que tes conseils pourraient lui être utiles._

— Robin, appela Dick.

C'était étrange, d'employer le nom qui avait été le sien. Il sauta de l'endroit où il se tenait, sur l'escalier de secours, et atterrit gracieusement sur le béton. Le nouveau Robin lui lança un regard noir.

— Tu me suis ? accusa-t-il. C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

— Tu veux une réponse honnête ? Ouais, dit Dick.

Il se redressa et prit le temps de bien regarder le jeune justicier. Jason restait immobile, les cheveux noirs en bataille, sans se départir de son air renfrogné. Aux mots de Dick, l'adolescent s'était hérissé. Dick continua,

— Mais je suis venu parce que je le voulais. Me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

— La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de parler, et encore moins avec toi, dit Jason d'un ton énervé. Je te connais à peine.

— Je comprends. Dans ce cas, apprenons à nous connaître. Au moins, je sais ce que c'est de travailler avec Batman et je sais à quel point il peut se comporter comme un connard.

Dick lui offrit un sourire que Jason ne lui rendit pas. À la place, de l'incertitude apparut sur le visage du garçon – il avait l'air suspicieux.

— Où est-ce que tu t'enfuis comme ça ? essaya plutôt Dick.

— Je ne m'enfuis pas, cracha-t-il sur la défensive.

Quand Dick haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse, Jason comprit son erreur et baissa la voix.

— Je m'éloigne juste de lui. C'est tout. Je ne vais pas vraiment partir.

Il détourna le regard.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque part où aller, de toute façon, murmura-t-il.

— D'accord, dit Dick.

Pourquoi Bruce l'avait-il envoyé ici, de toute façon ? Lui et le garçon n'avaient rien en commun, à part un costume qu'il avait porté lui aussi. Si quelqu'un devait calmer ce gosse, ça aurait dû être _lui_ , mais Dick supposait que c'était impossible. Bruce ne pouvait réconforter personne, encore moins si cette personne était contrariée _à cause_ de lui.

— Quel est ton endroit préféré, à Gotham ?

— C'est _Gotham,_ se moqua presque Jason. Aucun endroit n'est mon préféré.

— C'est juste, dit Dick. Mais l'horizon, à la jetée du port, est assez joli à cette heure de la nuit.

Le garçon finit par se détendre. Il commença par s'enterrer dans un silence têtu, tout en suivant Dick sur les toits – uniquement parce qu'il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller, à part le manoir – mais Dick parvint à engager la conversation. Rapidement, les commentaires mordants semblèrent s'effacer.

— Tu sais ce qui me gonfle le plus ? Ce stupide son qu'il fait, dit Jason en suivant Nightwing alors qu'ils escaladaient un grand immeuble.

Dick comprit instantanément ce dont il parlait.

— Quoi, tu veux dire ce _hh_?

Dick fit de son mieux pour prendre une voix assez grave et rauque, sans succès.

— Ouais, c'est _exactement_ ça, dit Jason avec son premier sourire de la nuit. Parfois, je lui dit un truc et il répond juste avec ce… ce _son_. Qu'est-ce que ça veut _dire_ , de toute façon ?

— Honnêtement ? Aucune idée. Je ne peux pas dire si c'est positif ou négatif.

Ils atteignirent le toit d'un vieil entrepôt qui surplombait la jetée. En s'avançant vers le bord, Jason haussa les sourcils, ce qui souleva aussi son masque.

— Je n'avais jamais été là avant, dit-il en regardant les silhouettes des immeubles qui se découpaient sur les eaux sombres de la baie de Gotham.

— C'est mon endroit préféré à cette heure-ci. C'est silencieux et la vue est mortelle.

— Batman m'a emmené en haut de la tour Wayne, une fois. C'était beaucoup plus cool.

Dick eut un petit sourire narquois.

— Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Gotham.

— Tu m'as demandé si j'avais un endroit préféré. C'est différent. Gotham est uniforme et tellement morne. Je n'ai pas de partie _préférée…_

— Mais il y a des exceptions.

Dick s'éloigna de quelques pas, appela silencieusement Bruce avec son communicateur et lui donna leur localisation. Quand il revint vers Jason, le garçon se tourna soudainement vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de travailler avec les Titans ? demanda-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait de l'intérêt quant à la vie personnelle de Dick.

Dick haussa les épaules.

— C'est amusant quand on s'entend bien. Mais il y a beaucoup de boulot. On doit coordonner nos plans avec précaution. J'aime ça, mais, pour être honnête, j'envisage de voler en solitaire.

— Vraiment ? demande Jason, le visage éclairé. Peut-être que je devrais faire ça.

Jason s'arrêta pour frotter de la poussière qui s'était déposée sur sa veste. Dick le regarda sans rien dire, en remarquant certains des changements subtils qui avaient été faits à l'uniforme depuis que le nouveau Robin avait pris la relève.

— Tu es sûr d'être prêt pour ça ? demanda Dick.

Le gamin était toujours en train de chercher la bagarre. Avec ce genre d'arrogance téméraire…

— _Pfft_. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je pourrais le faire.

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Dick en haussant un sourcil.

Jason haussa des épaules.

— Au moins, si je travaillais seul, je n'aurais pas à écouter Batman toute la journée.

— C'est vrai, sourit Dick.

— Alors, que font les Titans dans leur temps libre ? Quel bruit fait le canon de Cyborg ? À quoi ressemble Starfire ?

Dick s'agita un peu devant cette dernière question, en se demandant brièvement si Kori serait encore à la maison à son retour.

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux son numéro de téléphone, ou quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça !

— Ah, trop mignon. Tu es tout rouge.

— Non, c'est faux !

— Je m'assurerais de lui parler de son fan numéro un. Même si tu es un peu jeune pour elle.

— La ferme !

Dick rit. Jason bouillonnait sur place, mais contrairement à lorsqu'il était contrarié plus tôt, il ne s'enfuit pas. Ils continuèrent de parler, et, enfin, Bruce arriva sur place. Au début, il resta indiscernable, mais Dick avait déjà senti sa présence.

— Il va bien ? demanda Bruce quand Dick s'approcha de lui.

Jason resta derrière eux, le dos tourné. Il était toujours énervé.

— Il est un peu mal dégrossi, dit Dick en s'assurant que sa voix soit assez basse pour que Jason ne l'entende pas.

— Il apprend, dit Bruce avec raideur.

— Ouais, dit Dick en pensant aux remarques vives et narquoises de Jason. Il se sert beaucoup de sa langue, pas vrai ?

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Batman en se tournant vers lui.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et Dick réalisa son erreur. Jason parlait sans doute différemment à Bruce qu'à Dick, qui n'avait aucune autorité sur lui.

— Je veux juste dire qu'il parle beaucoup, c'est tout, dit Dick.

Il n'allait pas se mettre à rapporter.

— _Hh._

Dick remarqua que Jason s'était assis sur le bord de l'immeuble. Dick suivit le regard de Jason vers la ville. La vue, d'où ils se tenaient, montrait toute la baie de Gotham et la ville se reflétait sur l'eau. Mais Dick était plus hypnotisé par l'expression dans les yeux de Jason. Il était plus en paix qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la nuit – ce garçon, qui parcourait la ville, l'air mécontent, et agissait comme s'il devait en permanence prouver quelque chose.

Dick ne connaissait que trop ce sentiment et une vieille nostalgie l'envahit alors qu'il se rappelait les longues nuits de patrouille, donc certaines étaient inoubliables, et tous ces petits moments. Ces moments qui lui rappelaient pourquoi il aimait encore cette ville.

— Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, dit calmement Dick à Bruce.

L'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon et il était temps que la nuit s'achève. Ils se séparèrent et se dirent au revoir avec raideur. Lorsque Dick se dirigea vers le bord de l'immeuble pour retourner à la gare en passant par les toits, il s'arrêta et décida de lancer un dernier regard en arrière.

— Robin ! appela Dick.

Jason se retourna pour le regarda et Bruce s'arrêta aussi. Dick sourit et dit,

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette histoire avec Starfire. C'est notre secret.

Le visage de Jason rougit à nouveau.

— Il n'y a rien à dire !

Dick rit pour toute réponse et son sourire le suivit tandis qu'il quittait Gotham.

* * *

Les meubles n'avaient pas changé de place depuis la fois précédente. Tout était impeccable – pas une seule trace de poussière sur les tables et les surfaces en acajou, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de saleté sur les tapis illustres. Dick Grayson s'avança doucement sur les sols en bois, et ne s'arrêta que devant l'immense portrait de Thomas et Martha Wayne.

Leurs visages parfaits l'accueillirent de la même manière que lorsqu'il revenait régulièrement à la maison – _putain_ , ça semblait si lointain – mais quelque chose dans les yeux peints et sans âme le perturba. Soudainement, il était trop conscient de la matière qui vieillissait, du jaunissement sur les bords et du ternissement de la peinture causé par le soleil.

— Maître Dick.

Le titre avait été murmuré sans surprise. Dick se retourna. Pennyworth était là, quelques mètres derrière lui, une expression insondable sur le visage. Dick lui offrit un sourire et brisa le silence.

— L'endroit a l'air bien. Vous devriez prendre des vacances.

— N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ?

Alfred ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Dick sentit une pointe douloureuse de nostalgie. C'était comme rentrer à la maison.

— Bienvenue, Maître Dick. Puis-je prendre votre manteau ?

* * *

Même si le manoir n'avait pas changé d'un brin, la cave était presque un monde différent. Les ordinateurs avaient été remplacés – de même que le reste des jouets et gadgets de Bruce.

— Où est-il ? demanda Dick en se glissant dans le fauteuil devant l'ordinateur.

Il fit négligemment tourner sa chaise avant de taper sur le clavier. Il se rappelait encore des vieux mots de passe et essaya de les rentrer, juste pour rire.

C'était bloqué. _Normal_.

— Il travaille, dit rapidement Alfred en regardant de près l'ordinateur.

Dick aurait menti en disant que son regard suspicieux ne le fit pas se sentir trahi – mais, pour être honnête, ç'avait été son choix de s'éloigner de Batman, et Alfred ne faisait qu'être prudent.

— À cette heure ? Le soleil est encore levé.

— Pour Wayne Entreprise.

— Ah.

Dick se leva de la chaise et se mit à marcher sans but dans la cave, en remarquant les changements faits sur les étagères. Il se retrouva devant ses anciens uniformes qui avaient été accrochés, à côté d'autres, moins familiers. Ils arboraient encore le haut rouge, mais ils n'étaient pas taillés comme les autres – plus grands, plus larges – et la coupe était plus moderne. Dick leur lança un regard long et dur. L'uniforme était fait sur mesure, et en étant placé de la sorte, il donnait presque l'impression que le jeune homme qui le portait était là.

Presque.

— Sur quoi d'autre travaille-t-il ?

— Comme d'habitude.

— Si tôt ?

— La ville ne se repose jamais, maître Dick. Et Bruce non plus.

 _Non, pas Bruce_ , voulut corriger Dick. _Batman._

* * *

Dick entendit le gloussement stupide avant le bruit de la porte qui se fermait. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur – c'était la nuit, certes, mais pas encore l'heure de patrouiller. Cependant, l'heure approchait, et Dick savait que Bruce allait être impatient d'enfiler l'uniforme de Batman. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux de voir comment Bruce allait s'en sortir.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je pensais presque que tu m'avais oubliée…

— Oh, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier…

La voix était comme un délicieux bourbon – doux et enfumé, et elle en avait sans doute aussi l'odeur. Une part de lui avait envie de rire comme il en avait l'habitude devant cette caricature ridicule – mais l'autre moitié sentit se soulever les poils sur ses bras. Bruce ne faisait que jouer à flirter – mais il ne le faisait que trop bien.

— Quand vais-je te revoir ?

De son coin dans les ténèbres, Dick pouvait voir son visage éclairé. Elle était jeune et son visage était en douces courbes – vraiment pas le type de Bruce, selon lui. Mais elle indéniablement jolie, avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns et épais, et sa voix était douce et aimante.

— Bientôt, je le promets. Aimes-tu Paris ?

— Je n'y suis jamais allée, dit-elle.

Ses yeux semblaient être encore plus grands.

— J'y vais dans deux semaines, pour un gala. Tu veux venir ?

— Oh, dit-elle, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise.

Son expression ne nécessitait pas une réponse vocale – non pas que ça importait, puisqu'un instant plus tard, ses lèvres étaient couvertes d'un baiser. Un mensonge était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour la satisfaire, et, scellé d'un baiser expert, le faux pacte était conclu.

Dick détourna le regard. Il avait été entraîné à espionner, mais il avait l'impression d'être impoli à présent.

La promesse d'un week-end luxueux à Paris fut assez pour que la jeune femme parte sans trop protester – même si elle offrit quand même de rester pour la nuit – et, une fois encore, Bruce Wayne se révéla être le maître des excuses. La porte se ferma et Bruce alla accrocher son manteau.

Quand les lumières de la voiture de la femme eurent passé les rideaux et eurent disparu, Bruce se décida à parler.

— Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Direct. Droit au but. C'était le vrai Bruce Wayne. Non pas que Dick attendait qu'il lui susurre des douceurs, de toute façon.

Dick sortit de sa cachette dans les ombres.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Le coin de la bouche de Dick se souleva en un sourire qui semblait plus être un rictus. Sa voix était tellement joueuse qu'il avait presque l'impression d'être un enfant à nouveau.

— Alfred ?

— Non, dit Bruce.

Il sortit du placard un manteau et le tendit devant lui – il était trop court pour lui.

— Je viens de le découvrir. Tu es plutôt doué pour te dissimuler quand tu m'espionnes, je dois l'admettre.

— Mais tu l'as deviné quand même, dit Dick.

Bruce suspendit le manteau de Dick et hocha la tête. Sous la faible lumière, Dick aurait pu jurer avoir vu l'ombre d'un léger sourire.

Si Bruce était surpris, il ne le montra pas. Mais, pendant un bref instant, les yeux de Bruce étudièrent de haut en bas la silhouette de Dick – juste avant qu'il ne se détourne. Dick ne savait jamais à quoi pensait Bruce, il ne pouvait que deviner – et ses suppositions étaient souvent plus justes que celles que faisaient les autres, ce qui le rendait fier. _Il a remarqu_ _é,_ pensa Dick. C'était bon de le savoir.

Il n'était plus un garçon. Ça ne faisait que quelques années, et ils continuaient de se voir de temps en temps quand leurs chemins se croisaient, mais Dick avait beaucoup changé depuis la grande dispute qui avait marqué la fin du Boy Wonder. Il était un homme, à présent. Il était plus expérimenté, plus sage – son corps s'était même étoffé encore un peu plus depuis qu'il combattait le crime en solo.

Dick s'approcha de lui et sortit quelques papiers de sa poche. Il les déposa dans les mains de Bruce.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse, Bruce commença à les lire en diagonale.

— Il y a un tueur en série dans la nature. Il n'a pas été identifié, mais la police de Blüdhaven l'a appelé l'Étrangleur de Blüdhaven. Il a disparu il y a des années, mais plusieurs meurtres à Gotham ont été faits avec le même modus operandi.

Bruce parcourut les pages et les scanna des yeux. Une fois qu'il en eut compris l'essentiel, il hocha la tête.

— Ça semble un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je suppose que c'est possible. Beaucoup de fous errent dans le coin, mais je n'avais pas remarqué de meurtres en relation avec cette affaire. Je vais me renseigner.

— Non, je m'en occupe, l'interrompit Dick. J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où crécher jusqu'à l'attraper.

Bruce lui lança un regard dur et persistant. Mais, un instant plus tard, il hocha la tête et lui rendit les papiers.

— Comme tu veux. Reste aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Il s'éloigna. Dick le regarda disparaître dans l'autre pièce et entendit le son des meubles qui glissaient doucement sur le sol. Quelques bruits de pas, un autre son étouffé, et puis plus rien.

Dick attendit dans la pièce silencieuse, s'attendant à voir d'une minute à l'autre les phares d'une autre voiture.

* * *

 _Il devait beaucoup aimer le cinéma_.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Dick prit le temps de regarder plus avant son ancienne chambre – même si elle avait beaucoup changé durant ces dernières années, en grande partie à cause de son deuxième occupant. Une nouvelle étagère avait été installée, couverte de films – principalement de monstres et d'action.

Les murs étaient couverts de posters de groupes de musique et de coupures de magazines de voiture – c'était définitivement la chambre d'un adolescent, en un véritable contraste avec la rigidité du reste de la maison Wayne. Dick sourit.

Il trouva une vieille petite photo dans un tiroir. Sur elle étaient visibles de grands sourires, un moment figé dans le temps avant que tout ne se dégrade. Dick se demanda quand tout avait changé – quand les sourires avaient commencé à se faner aussi facilement qu'un polaroid, quand s'attirer des ennuis et voler les pneus des voitures étaient devenus tentant. Dick ne toucha pas à la photo – il ferma le tiroir et la laissa là, comme si elle était sacrée.

Il trouva même un magazine porno caché sous le lit. À un autre moment, il aurait rougi ou rit. À la place, il ne fit que sourire avec tristesse et le remettre à sa place.

 _Trop jeune_ , pensa-t-il, et sa journée commença.

Dick descendit les escaliers. Il sentait la cuisine d'Alfred et il commençait à saliver – ça faisait trop longtemps. Il se rua dans la cuisine et trouva, avec grand plaisir, une assiette mise de côté pour lui.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit Dick.

Pennyworth se sourit à lui-même.

— Je peux toujours la reprendre.

Dick remarqua la place vide de l'autre côté de la table et l'assiette qui y était posée.

— Où est Bruce ?

— Encore au lit, je présume. La nuit a été longue.

— Ah.

Dick prit quelques bouchées de son petit-déjeuner et faillit sangloter tant il était délicieux. Une de ses plus grandes batailles, quand il était parti, avait été de recréer la cuisine de Pennyworth – sans succès. Alfred le rejoignit à table avec un journal et une tasse de thé. Dick arrêta d'enfourner de la nourriture dans sa bouche pour demander,

— Je dois savoir… comment va-t-il ?

Alfred baissa le journal pour pouvoir croiser les yeux de Grayson. Leurs regards étaient tout aussi sérieux. Alfred finit par dire,

— Il se concentre sur son travail. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Dick fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait supporter les yeux inquisiteurs et les formalités rigides, mais, bordel, ce n'était pas comme s'il était un total étranger. Il avait vécu la moitié de sa vie dans ce manoir – est-ce que ça ne représentait rien ? Dick reposa sa fourchette.

— Je suis sérieux, Alfred. Ça ne peut pas être facile pour lui...

— Maître Dick, votre inquiétude est notée. Maître Bruce est simplement... compliqué. Ce n'est pas mon rôle d'analyser ses intentions, et mon seul devoir est de le servir et de le protéger.

Alfred lui lança un regard long et appuyé, puis, avec un soupir, il ajouta,

— Je ne vous exclue pas. Je veux simplement que vous cessiez de vous inquiéter autant. Pour votre propre bien. Maître Bruce s'en sortira tout seul – comme toujours.

Dick se demanda si c'était vrai.

* * *

Les lumières de la ville ne brillaient jamais aussi fort à Blüdhaven qu'à Gotham. La vie du centre-ville faisait scintiller la cité. Dick se rapprocha du bord de l'immeuble et se pencha pour voir l'allée sombre, en contrebas. Les bars allaient bientôt fermer et les ivrognes se mettre à tituber dans les rues.

Dick longea le bord du toit, tout en gardant un œil entraîné sur ce qui se passait. Pourchasser les petits truands n'était plus quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent – et même s'il n'aimait pas ça, il devait admettre qu'aider les gens du commun était très satisfaisant.

C'était l'heure de la nuit la plus dangereuse à Gotham. Tous avaient des yeux affamés – que ce soit d'argent, de jupe courte ou d'une bonne bagarre. D'une manière assez prévisible, un homme d'affaires qui avait dû trop boire avançait sur le trottoir.

Une cible facile. Son costume sur mesure révélait sa paie, et son état d'ébriété faisait de lui une victime toute trouvée. Un homme qui se cachait dans l'allée sortit des ombres pour y attirer sa proie – et, à cet instant, Nightwing intervint.

Être vif et silencieux. Ne faire qu'un avec la nuit et les ombres. C'était les enseignements de Batman et les fondements de Nightwing. Il atterrit sur le sol – sans un bruit, invisible.

Rapide, mais jamais hâtif. Une autre leçon. Nightwing attendit que le cran d'arrêt soit sorti, pour s'assurer des intentions de l'agresseur, avant d'intervenir.

L'attaquant ne le vit pas venir. Nightwing l'attrapa par derrière, tordit le poignet de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son arme, et, en quelques mouvements vifs, l'homme s'effondra au sol, assommé.

L'homme d'affaires ivre s'enfuit, terrifié par la forme sombre qui jouait avec les ombres. Il ne le remercia pas – mais Nightwing s'était habitué à ne pas recevoir de remerciements. Il ne se battait pas pour la reconnaissance.

La suite fut plus compliquée, et c'était là où lui et Batman différaient. Il devait trouver un équilibre entre la discipline et la pitié – menacer l'homme pour qu'il ne recommence pas, mais lui laisser une autre chance. Le plus dur n'était pas d'attraper les criminels – c'était si facile et habituel qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Le plus dur était de les convaincre de ne jamais récidiver.

Au moins l'homme était assez terrifié. Il mouilla son pantalon lorsque Nightwing se révéla – en le prenant pour Batman, ce qui faillit faire rire Nightwing. Si ç'avait été Batman, l'homme aurait été immédiatement arrêté. Les promesses que l'agresseur pouvait faire seraient basées sur la peur, pas sur un remord sincère, mais ça suffirait pour l'instant. La peur pouvait être très efficace.

Les yeux de l'homme étaient injectés de sang. Il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter la peau et de se la griffer. Nightwing lui tendit une carte pour un centre de désintox, financé par Wayne Entreprises. L'homme la prit et s'enfuit, et même si Nightwing voulait garder espoir, il savait qu'il n'y irait pas.

La nuit ne fut qu'une succession de petits crimes. Mais, dans l'ensemble, c'était une nuit décente. En dehors d'un voleur de sac à main qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rattraper, la plupart des citoyens s'en étaient sortis sans mal. La nuit était longue et, avant que le soleil ne puisse se lever, un murmure atteignit ses oreilles – si léger et inattendu qu'il pensa un instant que ce n'était que la brise.

Il pouvait même sentir les mots lui effleurer les oreilles.

— J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Nightwing se retourna en gardant un air neutre, même s'il était stupéfait. L'ombre derrière lui avait la silhouette d'une chauve-souris, une vue qu'il n'avait pas contemplé depuis si longtemps que c'en était presque alarmant.

— Maintenant, je sais comment se sentent les criminels.

— Pourquoi ? As-tu fait quelque chose de mal ?

— C'est ta manière normale de dire bonjour ?

— J'ai lu ton rapport, dit Batman en ignorant sa phrase. J'ai peut-être une piste.

— Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais, répondit-il en transférant son poids sur l'autre jambe. Il est à moi. Je peux le traquer.

— Tu es venu dans ma Cave, souligna Batman d'une voix froide – qui ne laissait presque pas passer la douceur de sa voix naturelle. Sauf si tu n'es venu que pour la compagnie.

 _Il doute de moi_ , pensa Nightwing avec incrédulité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

— Je connais un type qui a un historique de meurtres par étranglement. Le problème, c'est que c'est un tueur à gages et que je crois qu'il est originaire de Gotham, mais il fait un bon suspect.

— Si ses crimes sont connus, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté ?

— J'ai essayé. Il a beaucoup d'amis. Mais c'est vrai que je suis moi aussi après lui.

— Alors, tu me demandes de l'aide ? dit Nightwing.

Même sous le masque, la grimace fut visible. Nightwing changea rapidement de ton.

— Je veux dire, pourquoi pas ? Si on peut abattre deux oiseaux avec une seule pierre, hein ?

— Pas des oiseaux, corrigea Batman. Juste des clowns.

Nightwing ne cilla pas.

* * *

Nightwing avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Tout était arrivé trop vite. Il était en train de se battre contre des truands de bas-étage. Et maintenant il était en train d'infiltrer une planque de la mafia. Ils n'étaient pas non plus après n'importe quel groupe de criminels – ils pourchassaient _c_ _es_ criminels.

C'était trop tôt.

Nightwing n'arrêtait pas de regarder Batman, à l'affût d'un signe – mais l'air neutre du Chevalier Noir était aussi inébranlable qu'à l'habitude. Ce n'était pas si mal, de courir à ses côtés. Il avait presque l'impression d'être Robin à nouveau. En tant que Robin, sa confiance était sans faille – il était avide, presque prétentieux, et il se sentait _invi_ _n_ _cible_.

C'était la seule véritable différence. La perte de l'invincibilité.

 _Tu n'es pas immortel_ , se rappela-t-il. Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il pensait à l'autre uniforme rouge, dans la Batcave.

Batman fit un geste vers une fenêtre. Une silhouette – leur cible – était visible, riant et tapant un camarade sur l'épaule. À travers la fenêtre, Nightwing aperçut différents objets – allant de bouteilles de bière à des armes, en passant par des masques de clowns.

La cachette était un ancien bâtiment, arrêté à mi-construction. Seul le premier étage était occupé – par les hommes du Joker. Beaucoup d'immeubles étaient abandonnés dans cet endroit – un quartier de Gotham qui n'avait jamais été reconstruit et qui s'étirait en suites de bâtiments vides. Les tags et les fenêtres brisées étaient le décor habituel. En dehors d'un seul étage rempli de clowns, il n'y avait personne.

Mais ce n'était rien. Au contraire, ça rendait le travail plus facile.

Nightwing tourna autour de l'immeuble en utilisant un escalier de secours d'un complexe d'appartements abandonnés, de façon à avoir une vue globale de la cachette et plusieurs vues de l'immeuble. Nightwing regarda avec attention la fenêtre, en comptant les hommes de main dans sa tête.

Une fois ces observations terminées, il releva le regard. Batman était immobile au loin, le visage couvert par les ombres et le masque illuminé par le clair de lune. Nightwing leva une main dans le noir, en sachant que Batman, avec son option de vision nocturne, pourrait le voir.

Cinq doigts. Cinq hommes de main. Nightwing lança un autre signal, et, en un éclair, Batman sauta vers le sol et disparut dans les ténèbres.

Nightwing le vit s'approcher furtivement d'un garde et décida de se mettre en mouvement, lui aussi. Nightwing descendit de son perchoir, sur une branche d'arbre puis sur un balcon ouvert.

Il força la fenêtre et se glissa dans une salle de bains. Elle était ravagée et inutilisable ; un rat lui barra le chemin. Nightwing fronça le nez mais continua d'avancer. Il écouta à travers la porte, au cas où un homme de main égaré était dans le couloir. Pas de bruit de pas, semblait-il. Il se glissa par la porte et commença à se diriger vers le lieu de rencontre.

Il attendit son partenaire dans un coin. Batman ne le laissa pas seul longtemps et finit par arriver. Il sortit de sa ceinture une petite sphère et montra à Nightwing le symbole qui la surplombait. Celui-ci hocha la tête et ajusta les lentilles de son masque.

Batman fit rouler la bombe lacrymogène dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand elle se déclencha, le reste fut très facile. Les hommes de main n'eurent pas le temps de sortir leurs armes, et Batman et Nightwing n'eurent aucun mal à les leur enlever.

Il sortirent quatre des hommes, rapidement et efficacement, avant que la fumée ne se disperse. Ils se rapprochèrent enfin de leur cible – Batman l'atteignit le premier. Il le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

— Les meurtres de Blüdhaven. Dis-moi ce que tu sais là dessus, ordonna Batman.

L'homme essaya d'éloigner de lui les mains de Batman.

— Rien, je n'ai pas eu de contrat depuis des mois – j'ai même pas vu le clown ici depuis, genre, des mois ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il était à l'étranger...

— Et ça te rend fou, c'est ça ? Tu as _besoin_ d'enrouler tes mains autour de la gorge de quelqu'un, pas vrai ? gronda Batman. Alors, tu as décidé d'y aller de toi-même. L'argent importe peu tant que tu as ta dose d'amusement et d'excitation.

— Ouais, j'ai fait des conneries dans le passé. Mais ces trucs n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Pas été à Blüdhaven depuis des années – c'est un vrai trou à merde.

L'homme releva le regard avec méfiance.

— En plus, en quoi ça _te_ concerne ?

Batman l'attira en avant pour le replaquer contre le mur, lui tirant une plainte, avec tant de force que de la poussière et du vieux plâtre se mirent à dégringoler du plafond. Batman continua avec un coup de poing qui fit tomber l'homme sur ses genoux.

— Tu étais où ces deux dernières semaines ?

L'homme se frotta les côtes.

— Sais pas. Chez ma grand-mère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dises ?

Nightwing sursauta quand Batman lui lança son poing dans la mâchoire. Le son de l'impact résonna dans la pièce. L'homme s'écroula à terre en crachant du sang.

— Écoute, j'ai rien à voir avec ça, gargouilla-t-il dans le sang qui lui envahissait la bouche. J'ai rien...

— Ça n'excuse pas tout ce que tu as fait, dit Batman.

Il le souleva par le col et le remit sur ses pieds. D'une main, il le força à rester debout tandis que de l'autre, il se mit à le frapper.

Une dent tomba au sol. Le sang gicla. Un autre coup. Nightwing se sentit mal à l'aise, et ce sentiment grandit avec chaque coup, avec chaque cri...

Et Batman. Il avait l'air tellement furieux.

Au départ, Dick était trop abasourdi pour réagir. Mais l'arcade sourcilière de l'homme se fendit et le sang commença à dégouliner sur son visage, créant des flaques par terre, et même s'il était confronté à ce genre d'image depuis qu'il était _enfant_ , la vue le rendit malade. Quand Batman releva le poing, Nightwing sut qu'il devait intervenir. Il n'allait plus se poser de questions.

— Ce n'est pas le type qu'on cherche, dit-il en se plaçant entre les deux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Batman avec incrédulité alors que Nightwing essayait de le faire reculer de quelques pas.

Il était rare que Batman soit pris par surprise, ou se sente trahi, mais Nightwing n'avait pas le temps d'observer la situation. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était qu'il devait éloigner Batman. Il vit le regard noir que lui lança Batman – ses dents serrées commençaient même à être visibles quand il gronda,

— Tu _interfères_.

S'il avait été Robin, un tel comportement aurait été puni. Il se serait fait tirer les oreilles et aurait été puni, interdit de se battre. Mais il était Nightwing, pas Robin. Il travaillait à son compte et n'était plus un petit garçon aveuglement loyal.

— Tu ne fais pas ça de la bonne façon, dit Nightwing.

Il savait, en son for intérieur, qu'il avait raison, mais quand Batman lui lança un regard, il hésita. Il savait qu'il creusait sa propre tombe.

— Tu le _blesses_ gravement.

— Je fais mon job. Maintenant, fais le tien, répliqua Batman avec un grondement dans la voix.

Pendant un instant, Nightwing resta abasourdi.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il sans le vouloir.

Ce fut au tour de Barman d'être stupéfait. Mais son expression de choc s'effaça rapidement quand Batman regarda derrière Nightwing.

— Nightwing, bouge... commença-t-il en l'agrippant par l'épaule.

Il fut une seconde trop lent. Nightwing cria lorsqu'une douleur insupportable lui mordit le flanc. Il baissa les yeux et vit le couteau transpercer son uniforme et sa chair, en sortir aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Du sang le suivit dans son mouvement et éclaboussa le sol dans une gerbe rouge.

Batman, toujours en train d'essayer d'éloigner Nightwing avant qu'il ne soit poignardé, finit par le pousser sans plus de cérémonie. Nightwing ne se retourna pas pour regarder, trop occupé à presser une main sur la blessure ouverte, mais il entendit le son de son agresseur jeté contre le mur.

Nightwing grogna en tombant à genoux sur le sol, les deux mains sur sa blessure. Il osa la regarder, et il s'avéra que c'était une énorme erreur. En son temps, Nightwing avait vu son lot de blessures – dont beaucoup était pires que celle-ci. Des muscles déchirés, des membres tordus, des blessures ouvertes. Mais l'odeur du sang monta à lui et, en lorsqu'il s'effondra au sol, son sang se mit à couler à flot. La pièce commença à tourner. Ses sens, tous attaqués en même temps, l'affaiblirent.

 _Merde,_ pensa-t-il en réalisant qu'il allait peut-être s'évanouir. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux pour essayer de refouler la douleur et la nausée qui le frappaient. Pour essayer de tenir le coup. Il devait tenir le coup.

Les sons du combat lui parvinrent à nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux en prenant soin de ne pas voir sa blessure. À la place, il regarda par dessus son épaule, et, malgré son état hébété, il savait que l'homme subissait le passage à tabac de sa vie, rien que pour s'être défendu.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Arrêter tout ça.

Nightwing attrapa son bâton le plus proche, qu'il avait laissé tomber sous la surprise quand il avait été poignardé. Il le lança maladroitement vers son agresseur, le déséquilibrant assez pour qu'il tombe – hors de portée de Batman.

Ce n'était pas censé être bien visé. C'était juste censé être suffisant pour rappeler à Batman qu'il était encore là – se vidant de son sang et à terre, certes, mais il était là et il allait continuer de les séparer. C'eut l'effet escompté. L'attaque de Batman s'interrompit et il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers Nightwing.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent – il n'y avait aucun pardon dans ceux de Nightwing. La tête de Batman se tourna vers la blessure.

Sa colère sembla se dissiper – même si Nightwing savait qu'il allait payer pour ça, plus tard. L'attention du Chevalier Noir revint vers son camarade et il s'avança vers lui.

— On va te sortir de là. Retourner à la Cave.

— La piste...

— C'est une impasse. J'ai compris. Allons-y.

Nightwing n'était pas habitué à entendre son ancien mentor admettre ses erreurs.

Ça n'avait pas le goût d'une victoire.

* * *

— Stupide, siffla Alfred dans sa barbe. Stupide et complètement irresponsable.

Dick grimaça alors que Alfred le retournait pour avoir un meilleur accès à la blessure. La nouvelle position le laissa, grimaçant, face à Bruce, assis non loin. Il était toujours en costume, un air insondable sur le visage.

— Vous avez de la chance, dit Alfred en se saisissant de son matériel à coudre.

— Allez, Alfred, dit Dick d'une voix légère. Tu sais que ça va laisser une cicatrice badass.

Dick grogna lorsque Alfred repoussa son bras en un geste qui ne prenait pas la peine d'être doux. Dick continuait de regarder Bruce, qui ne retournait même pas son regard. Il les regardait sans les voir.

 _Dis quelque chose_ , eut-il envie de prier. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Il sentit Alfred tapoter son flanc.

— Quelques centimètres.

Dick n'avait pas besoin de demander ce que voulait dire Alfred – il pouvait sentir le point dans son corps et il savait que le coup avait failli percer ses intestins.

— Je suppose que ma chance n'est pas aussi merdique que je le croyais.

— Crétin.

Dick ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un Pennyworth grossier était rare.

— Est-ce une insulte commune, en Angleterre ? C'est inhabituel.

— Pardonnez-moi. Je voulais dire : couillon.

— Et voilà.

Tout ce temps, Bruce les regardait avec une expression tendue et crispée. Dick pouvait voir la légère désapprobation dans les yeux de Bruce, à la façon sèche dont il serrait la mâchoire, comme s'il retenait ses mots.

La patience de Dick disparut. Il le fusilla du regard.

— Si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y. Je suis toute ouïe, prêt à me faire déchiqueter.

Dick grimaça sous la brûlure lorsque Alfred versa de l'alcool à 90% sur sa blessure. Il savait que la pression douloureuse qu'il exerça était volontaire.

Bruce resta silencieux pendant un instant. Dick n'aurait pas été surpris que Bruce ne fasse rien – sa façon d'ignorer un problème était malheureusement célèbre dans le manoir. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, Dick le savait. Il pouvait sentir la colère qui irradiait de lui. Bruce fit discrètement rouler la mâchoire, comme s'il envisageait de garder le silence mais que les mots le démangeaient.

— Ce genre d'erreur aurait pu te faire tuer. La prochaine fois, tu m'écoutes. Sans discuter.

Dick savait que ça allait sortir, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir insulté.

— De quoi tu parles, bordel ?

— De quoi pourrais-je parler ? dit Bruce en se tournant soudainement vers lui.

Il était furieux, sa rage confinée perçant sur son visage, les yeux d'un bleu livide et les lèvres crispées en un rictus. Dick ne vacilla pas, et serra des mâchoires, en s'apprêtant à se défendre.

— Je t'ai donné un ordre et tu n'as pas écouté !

Il se leva, recula de quelques pas. Dick pouvait le voir osciller entre la fureur et son sang-froid habituel. Bruce secoua la tête et émit un son, à mi-chemin entre un rire et un soupir de déception.

— Tu n'as pas du tout changé. Tu es encore un enfant.

Dick sentir sa colère s'enflammer sous l'insulte. Le Robin en lui lui rappela que c'était inutile, que toutes les disputes avec Bruce se terminaient de la même façon, mais Dick avait enterré depuis longtemps le jeune sidekick. Il l'enfouit quand il décida qu'il en avait assez de serrer la mâchoire et de garder la bouche fermée dès que Bruce pétait un câble. Il se leva, en dépit des protestations d'Alfred, et s'avança en haussant la voix, à sa propre surprise.

— Oh, alors ce n'est que de ma faute ? On va ignorer le fait que tu as faillit battre un mec _à mort ?_

— Je contrôlais la situation.

— Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'on cherchait ! Tu as dit toi-même que c'était peu probable que ce soit lui, avant qu'on aille le voir. Et pourtant, quand tu es arrivé devant lui, tu es juste devenu _fou_...

— Je l'interrogeais ! dit Bruce en élevant la voix.

Du coin de l'œil, Dick vit Alfred qui se levait pour venir interférer et jouer les médiateurs. La patience de Dick envers Alfred en était aussi à sa limite – l'homme était trop laxiste avec Bruce, même pour un majordome d'une obéissance et d'une loyauté aveugles. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait quitté Bruce depuis des années.

— Ne pense même pas à le défendre ! lança Dick à Alfred.

Alfred le regarda sèchement.

— En fait... commença Alfred avant que Bruce n'élève la voix contre Dick.

— Ma ville, mes règles. À Blüdhaven, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, mais quand tu travailles avec moi, tu laisses derrière toi cette attitude prétentieuse...

— _Prétentieuse_! répéta Dick avec indignation et moquerie. Ouais. Bien sûr. _Prétentieux._ Venant de la part du mec qui appelle Gotham _sa_ ville.

— Maître Dick...

— Oui, prétentieux. Tu travailles seul pendant un moment et soudainement, tu penses être meilleur que moi, grogna-t-il tout en gardant un visage de pierre – une tentative pour rester neutre.

Mais, si Bruce devenait plus calme quand il s'énervait, Dick, lui, ne faisait que crier plus fort. Ça avait toujours été le cas – Dick était bruyant, vif, gênant, en contraste avec le calme de Bruce et son attitude calculatrice. Alors Dick continua de hurler, sans peur.

— Peut-être que c'est le cas ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé une _chance_. Dès que je propose quelque chose, tu me rembarres ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis _parti_?

— Je connaissais mieux la cible que toi. Tu as fait une erreur. Tu as été blessé.

La rage de Dick explosa. Il laissa échapper ce qu'il voulait dire depuis le début,

— Bordel, je n'ai plus dix ans !

— Ce n'est pas la question ! rugit soudainement Bruce. Le problème, c'est que tu as été blessé et que je n'ai rien pu y faire !

Les yeux de Dick s'écarquillèrent.

— Mon dieu, Bruce... souffla-t-il, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre – les yeux baissés, les sentiments mitigés. La Batcave devint étrangement silencieuse sans les sons de leur dispute.

— Maître Dick, intervint calmement Alfred.

Dick se tourna vers lui et fut accueilli par une expression vide.

— Comme _j'essayais_ de le dire, vous avez recommencé à saigner.

Dick se figea et regarda son flanc.

— Merde, murmura-t-il.

Il alla se rasseoir. Pennyworth regagna son siège et commença à retravailler sur la blessure de Dick. Dick osa relever les yeux, mais les bords de la cape de Bruce flottaient déjà derrière lui alors qu'il allait vers l'ordinateur, pour reporter les activités de la nuit.

— Je crois que la dernière fois que je vous ai entendu crier comme ça, vous portiez encore du rouge et vert, remarqua Alfred en nettoyant la blessure.

Dick n'avait pas l'énergie de répondre. Il se sentait presque gêné – ses oreilles commençaient à chauffer. La dispute avait dérapé – Dick était, d'ordinaire, plus calme que ça.

— Est-ce qu'il _lui_ parlait comme ça, parfois ?

Alfred resta silencieux un instant.

— À de nombreuses reprises, il aurait pu – de nombreuses situations auraient pu le conduire à se faire gronder, mais Maître Bruce s'est toujours retenu. Maître Jas…

Alfred s'interrompit, l'air douloureux, avant de changer ses mots.

— Le deuxième Robin était bien plus difficile, surtout en considérant ses origines. Mais je pense que Maître Bruce a appris la patience avec vous.

— Bien sûr, ricana Dick avec sarcasme.

Bruce n'était jamais patient quand ils se disputaient. Mais Alfred lui lança un regard sérieux et légèrement hésitant.

— Dire au revoir n'a pas été facile, pour lui.

— Je sais, dit Dick en se recroquevillant légèrement. Je ne le connaissais pas bien, mais…

— Je parlais de vous, dit brièvement Alfred avant de laisser tomber la conversation.

Une fois qu'Alfred eut recousu et pansé sa blessure, Dick prit une profonde inspiration et se força à rejoindre Bruce. Il savait qu'il pouvait l'entendre arriver – Dick aurait juré qu'il pouvait tout entendre – mais l'homme fit comme s'il n'était pas là.

— Écoute, je me suis fait blesser. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute…

— Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas eu cette piste, dit Bruce d'une voix sur le point de craquer.

Dick se tendit devant son ton agressif. Il résista à l'envie de soupirer.

— Alors, résolvons ça ensemble, insista Dick.

Bruce continua à taper sur le clavier, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était à nouveau normale.

— Je peux gérer ça. Ce qui s'est passé avec le criminel n'était qu'un dérapage. J'ai sous-estimé ma force. Ça ne se reproduira pas – je ne le permettrai pas. Je peux me contrôler.

— Mais c'est ce qui m'inquiète – tu as _trop_ de contrôle. Après cette nuit, mes doutes ont été éclaircis. Tu réprimes tout !

Bruce ne répondit pas. Dick le regarda, désespéré.

— Écoute, ce qui est arrivé à Jason…

Dick se figea quand Bruce lui lança un regard noir, comme s'il était son ennemi mortel, rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom. Dick ravala immédiatement ses mots, plus intimidé que si Bruce lui avait crié dessus. Soudainement, une lumière vacilla dans les yeux de Bruce. Une lueur de compréhension. Le visage de l'homme se décomposa, et il détourna le regard.

— Il n'y a pas d'enquête, dit doucement Bruce.

Dick retint sa respiration mais il resta fermement campé sur le sol et ne détourna pas le regard de son ancien mentor. Batman avait toujours un air neutre, et c'était souvent aussi le cas de Bruce. Ses émotions était toujours réprimées, mais Dick put sentir une légère pointe de trahison dans la voix de Bruce. Dick resta campé sur ses positions, déterminé à ne pas détourner le regard, même alors qu'une horrible culpabilité faisait son chemin en lui.

— J'ai vérifié les rapports de Blüdhaven. Il n'y a pas eu de morts qui correspondent à ton article ou aux meurtres de Gotham. Pensais-tu que je n'irais pas vérifier ?

Bruce semblait presque insulté – ses mots et son ton étaient accusateurs. Dick ne dit rien, le regard voilé.

— Tu m'as menti.

— Seulement parce que je te connais, dit Dick.

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il n'était plus sûr que ces mots soient vrais.

— Si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu m'aurais dit de repartir.

— Et quelle est cette vérité ? dit Bruce en le regardant.

Cette fois, Dick vacilla – le regard de l'homme était froid et tranchant. Dick ne détourna pas les yeux, pas parce qu'il était suffisamment courageux pour regarder en face sa trahison, mais parce qu'il avait trop peur de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il le faisait.

— Je te l'ai déjà demandé – cette fois, pas de mensonge. Que fais-tu ici ?

— J'étais inquiet, finit par admettre Dick.

Quand Bruce ne répondit pas, Dick sut que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Cette fois, c'était Bruce qui était réduit au silence.

— Si tu n'es pas là pour une enquête, alors pars, dit Bruce en se détournant.

Il commença à ôter sa cape, prêt à s'installer.

— Ta ville a besoin de toi, ajouta-t-il.

 _Ta ville_ , avait-il dit. Dick fronça les sourcils. _Pas Gotham_.

Bruce était clair : Dick n'avait pas sa place ici.

Étrangement, cette idée ne fit que rendre Dick plus provocateur.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'écartes ? appela Dick. Ou bien est-ce parce que tu ne peux pas supporter un autre Jason ?

Dick s'était déjà attiré des ennuis, un nombre incalculable de fois. Parfois, Bruce le grondait, le punissait en le forçant à faire des corvées, l'empêchait d'être Robin. Mais il ne l'avait jamais frappé. Peu importaient la violence de leurs disputes, le nombre d'insultes personnelles lancées ou de vieilles rancœurs réveillées, il ne l'avait jamais frappé sous le coup de la colère.

Dick ne réalisa même pas ce qui se passait avant que les étoiles ne cessent de scintiller devant ses yeux. Pendant un instant, sa vision fut rouge et noire, puis des larmes apparurent. Dick ferma les yeux, de toutes ses forces, et secoua la tête pour combattre la sensation cinglante dans sa joue et sa vision floue. Dick était surpris de la rapidité et de la force avec lesquelles était venu le coup, et quand il osa regarder Bruce, il ne fut pas certain de savoir ce qui le rendait le plus en colère.

Le fait que Bruce l'avait frappé, ou bien le fait qu'il n'ait même pas pris la peine d'enlever ses stupides gantelets.

En se figeant, le regard fixé sur Bruce, Dick essaya de se raisonner. Il essaya de calmer le rythme de son cœur. D'apaiser sa fureur. Il avait franchi une limite. Il l'avait peut-être même mérité. Peut-être aurait-il réagi de la même façon.

La surprise était évidente dans l'expression de Bruce, tandis que son visage commençait à se décomposer.

— Dick, je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu. Je...

Dès que Bruce commença à s'excuser, Dick comprit qu'il s'en moquait.

Dick le frappa droit dans le visage. Le frappa sans se retenir. Le frappa avec la même force qu'il avait utilisée avec ses pires ennemis. Il le frappa assez fort pour que même Bruce Wayne, Batman, chancelle et recule légèrement. Et en ce qui aurait pu être un moment excitant – parce, quand ils s'entraînaient ensemble, Dick n'arrivait même pas à _l'atteindre_ – ou même le moment de se calmer et d'accepter qu'ils étaient quittes, Dick se retrouva submergé par la rage. Il s'avança pour frapper Bruce à nouveau, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

— _ASSEZ,_ dit Bruce en tenant son bras.

Dick répondit en se dégageant d'un coup sec du coude.

Ils se battirent l'un contre l'autre. Avec des coups de poings et des coups de coudes. Ils se poussèrent et jetèrent l'autre sur les équipements et les meubles. Et Pennyworth finit par arriver.

— Pour l'amour du Ciel – _Je viens de vous soigner_! dit Alfred en repoussant Dick.

Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Dick l'aurait probablement repoussé à son tour. Mais c'était Alfred, alors il se contint.

— Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais rien dire ? hurla Dick.

Bruce ne frémit pas devant son ton.

— C'est parce que tu essaies de construire ces putains de murs autour de toi. C'est parce que j'ai une meilleure chance de te parler en prétendant que c'est pour une putain d'enquête !

Dick entendit sa voix se briser. Il était soudainement conscient de la quantité accablante d'émotions qui commençaient à faire surface. Il essaya de les enterrer. Il essaya d'enterrer le garçon. Mais c'était une chose que son mentor ne lui avait jamais appris.

— Je le sais, parce que je te connais. Tu peux essayer de me le cacher, autant que tu veux, mais je te connais déjà.

Dick se dégagea de la prise de Pennyworth. Il ne prit pas la peine de parler, d'attendre pour voir s'ils appelaient son nom. Les yeux piquants, il remontant les escaliers du manoir pour pouvoir aller chercher ses affaires. Et quand il remonta sur sa moto, les portes de fer noir le laissèrent partir.

* * *

Dick se prépara à repartir pour Blüdhaven la nuit suivante. Il dépensa son argent dans un hôtel pourri pour la nuit, tant il ne voulait pas passer un moment de plus au manoir. Il ne voulait pas rester et il ne voulait pas regarder en arrière.

Mais même ça ne pouvait l'empêcher d'arrêter.

— Merde ! jura Dick dans sa barbe en freinant brusquement.

Il faillit rentrer dans la voiture devant lui. Il secoua la tête – Bruce l'avait atteint. Leur dispute de la nuit précédente résonnait dans son esprit depuis lors, et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la route. Il avança légèrement sa moto pour regarder pourquoi le trafic s'était arrêté.

Des lumières rouges et bleues l'accueillirent. La rue était bloquée par la GCPD. Le sac à dos que portait Dick lui parut soudainement plus lourd.

À chaque fois qu'il pensait quitter cette ville, quelque chose le retenait.

— Putains de motards, entendit Dick par une fenêtre ouverte quand il commença à faire avancer sa moto dans le trafic – il devait aller quelque part pour se enfiler son costume et enquêter.

— Allez, grommela Dick tandis qu'une voiture se mit délibérément devant lui pour lui couper la route.

Il avait été à Blüdhaven, à Star City, à New Yord, à Metropolis et ailleurs... et Gotham remportait haut la main la palme des _pires_ conducteurs.

De là où était Dick, il pouvait voir les immeubles bloqués. Il vit les ambulances qui attendaient non loin. Quand il releva les yeux, un symbole était apparu dans le ciel.

— Bordel, murmura Dick en garant sa moto au milieu d'une ligne de voitures et en attrapant ses bagages. Je jure que si elle se fait remorquer ou abîmer, c'est lui qui paiera.

— Hey ! cria quelqu'un. Vous ne pouvez pas vous garer là !

— _De toute façon, vous n'allez pas pouvoir bouger_! hurla Dick en se mettant à courir vers l'allée la plus proche.

* * *

— … Des hommes armés... avec des armes à feu...

— … Quinze otages confirmés...

Dick écouta les signaux radios de la GCPD autant qu'il le put en enfilant son costume de Nightwing. Il attrapa son bâton de combat et traversa immédiatement la barricade. Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment attaqué, il se surprit à se demander où pouvait être Batman.

Lui envoyer un signal pourrait distraire Batman s'il était occupé. Nightwing ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, alors il s'empêcha d'utiliser son communicateur.

En plus, il était toujours furieux.

 _Si je tombe sur lui et qu'il combat des criminels, je peux l'aider. On n'aura même pas à se parler,_ pensa-t-il avec amertume. _Comme il aime._

Il se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs, où la police pensait que se trouvaient les otages. Il put entendre leurs voix devenir de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il resta sur ses gardes.

De cette distance, il avait un bon aperçu de la scène. Les otages étaient en cercle, entourés d'hommes armés. Nightwing en compta quatre. Dans les ombres, Nightwing aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose bouger, alors il brandit ses bâtons de combat – en attendant que Batman entre en action.

Tout arriva en un instant. Quatre batarangs, et les armes étaient à terre. Et, rapidement, Batman surgit et mit hors d'état de nuire un des attaquants, en quelques coups seulement.

Nightwing se rua vers les otages et se mit à les libérer.

— Partez ! dit-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. Ils s'enfuirent. Nightwing s'assura qu'ils couraient tous vers la sortie avant de tourner son attention vers les preneurs d'otage.

Si Batman était surpris par l'apparition de son ancien partenaire, il était trop occupé pour le montrer. Il assomma un autre ennemi avant qu'un autre attaquant ne s'empare à nouveau de son arme. Nightwing poussa Batman hors de sa portée juste à l'instant où les coups de feu retentirent, et les deux se réfugièrent derrière un pilier proche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda Batman.

— Je pensais que c'était une fête costumée.

— Tu ne peux pas être là, dit Batman en ignorant la blague.

Nightwing cilla de surprise quand Batman l'agrippa soudainement par les épaules. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans sa voix – de l'urgence.

— Je ne peux t'avoir là.

— Batman, je vais bien, dit Nightwing même s'il mourait d'envie de dire son vrai nom.

Il tendit doucement la main vers celle que Batman avait sur son épaule, mais celui-ci la retira en vérifiant l'emplacement de leurs adversaires autour du pilier .

— Je suis là pour t'aider.

— Leurs renforts sont là. C'est dangereux. Va-t-en.

— Tu sais que j'ai affronté pire, dit Nightwing.

Un sentiment triste et profond le submergea. Ce n'était pas l'homme aux côtés duquel il avait l'habitude de combattre – cet homme, devant lui, paniquait et s'inquiétait trop vite. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Batman, tu...

Nightwing fut interrompu lorsque Batman le plaqua au sol. Le son lourd d'un pistolet retentit, suivit de plusieurs autres balles qui traversèrent le pilier. Nightwing fit le reste d'instinct ; il fit une roulade et courut se remettre à couvert. Il entendit Batman le suivre.

Il se penchèrent derrière une cloison. Nightwing remarqua la tension dans les épaules de Batman. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

— Ils t'ont eu ?

— Armure à l'épreuve des balles, dit-il en se tenant l'épaule et en secouant la tête. Ça ira. Mais ça fait vraiment mal.

Batman serra les mâchoires.

— Pas bon.

À cet instant, Nightwing était plus énervé qu'inquiet.

— On peut s'en sortir.

Le visage de Batman se durcit et ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Il n'était pas convaincu. Soudainement, Nightwing se mit à rire. Un petit rire, silencieux, qui lui échappa avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Quand Batman le regarda, surpris, Nightwing osa le regarder dans les yeux. Et, pendant un instant, Nightwing put voir la brume de ses yeux derrière le masque. Ils étaient dissimulés par des lentilles blanches, mais ce n'était pas assez – parce que Nightwing pouvait le voir. Il connaissait assez les yeux derrière le masque pour le voir lui, même si ce n'était que via son imagination.

Il pouvait voir Bruce.

— Quand vas-tu finir par accepter le fait que je ne vais jamais te laisser seul ? dit Dick.

Le visage de Bruce était neutre, mais il resta silencieux pendant un instant. Les mots s'installèrent. Plus lourds que ce que à quoi Dick s'attendait.

— Retournons-y, dit Bruce en sortant une bombe lumineuse de sa ceinture. À trois.

— D'accord, dit Dick en ajustant les lentilles de son masque.

— Trois. Deux. Un.

Le masque de Dick bloqua la lumière aveuglante de la bombe. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux dans la pièce à présent remplie d'ennemis. Ils choisirent des cibles différentes et les forcèrent à lâcher leurs armes.

Lorsque la lumière se tarit et que les hommes reprirent leurs esprits, Dick et Bruce avaient de l'avance.

Bruce se déplaça rapidement, forme floue à la cape ondulante autour de lui, bougeant dans la pièce comme s'il était une ombre. Dick le suivit avec facilité, leurs mouvements aussi synchronisés qu'à l'habitude.

Ce n'était pas comme avant. C'était différent. Il n'y avait pas d'absence de communication, d'épaules tendues, comme dans la cachette des clowns. Quand un des hommes se jeta sur Dick, tout ce qu'il eut à faire fut d'appeler Bruce par son autre nom, et un batarang arrêta le criminel. Quand Bruce fut attaqué de tous les côtés à la fois, Dick put le rejoindre et se battre avec lui.

Tout était flou. Les sons des corps qui rencontraient des poings ou le sol. L'impact des bâtons de combat de Dick contre un opposant. À un instant, la réalisation se fit.

 _On est en train de gagner._

Et c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Le temps qui s'était écoulé. Les couleurs de leurs costumes. Les disputes, la douleur, la perte... rien n'avait d'importance, parce qu'ils était juste deux camarades qui travaillaient ensemble, qui veillaient l'un sur l'autre, qui se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Rien n'avait été répété et pourtant, c'était comme une chorégraphie que Dick avait été entraîné à pratiquer toute sa vie.

Comme un orchestre qui ne se serait jamais arrêté de jouer. Une danse qui ne s'était jamais terminée. Un tour de trapèze dont la seule limite était l'empressement de l'autre à tendre la main.

Et quand l'action s'immobilisa, Bruce et Dick étaient les seuls à être debout.

* * *

La GCPD s'occupa du reste. Dick et Bruce s'enfuirent dans les allées, désireux de rentrer à la maison. Les routes avaient été dégagées, à la consternation de Dick.

— Ils ont remorqué ma moto, dit tristement Dick.

— Tu pourras la récupérer.

— Les amendes à Gotham sont monstrueuses. Tu m'en dois une, pour t'avoir aidé à te sortir de ce merdier, dit Dick avec un sourire suffisant. Ou peut-être que tu peux m'en acheter une nouvelle ? Peut-être une bleue ?

— _Hh_. Qui t'a acheté la première ?

Dick rougit légèrement.

— C'est juste.

Il se tourna vers Bruce et sourit.

— Je suppose que tu vas juste devoir me raccompagner en Batmobile. Ça sera marrant, comme dans le bon vieux...

Dick s'interrompit. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant Bruce tomber sur les genoux, sa cape formant une flaque de tissu autour de lui, le masque dirigé vers le sol.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Dick en sentant la panique encercler son esprit alors qu'il se ruait vers Bruce.

— Trop de sang, souffla Bruce en agrippant son épaule.

Dick tendit le bras pour écarter la main de Bruce de sa blessure, pour pouvoir l'évaluer, mais dès que ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Bruce, Bruce se recula immédiatement.

— Rentrons à la Cave.

Dick repensa au moment où Bruce s'était fait tirer dessus.

— Tu as menti, dit Dick, la gorge nouée. Tu as dit que ça allait mais c'était faux. La balle _a_ traversé ton armure.

— Oui, admit Bruce.

— Et tu m'as quand même dit de partir, dit Dick en fronçant les sourcils et sans savoir s'il devait être furieux ou incrédule. Pourquoi ? Tu savais que tu étais blessé.

La colère de Dick ne faisait que grandir.

— Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas juste accepter mon aide ? Pensais-tu que je ne ferais que te gêner ?

— Tu ne comprends pas ? dit Bruce d'une voix si basse qu'elle était presque un murmure. Je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi.

Dick cilla, sans voix. Sa gorge était sèche. Il finit par se pencher pour toucher Bruce, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le cou de Bruce – dont l'expression était illisible sous son masque, mais dont la douleur n'était que trop apparente.

— Tu ne m'as pas perdu. Je suis là, dit-il enfin.

Bruce ferma les yeux et resta silencieux. Il laissa Dick mettre son bras sur ses épaules et ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la maison.

* * *

Les yeux imprimés de Thomas et Martha Wayne regardaient ceux de Dick. Alors qu'il examinait la cheminée du manoir Wayne, d'autres visages l'accueillirent. Beaucoup lui étaient inconnus, mais les autres le firent sourire. Alfred avant qu'il ne perde ses cheveux. Bruce enfant, qui semblait plus timide et gêné que silencieux et stoïque à cet âge. Il fut même accueilli par lui, plus jeune, et Dick ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur sa propre photo.

Était-il vraiment si dégingandé à l'époque, avec de tels yeux de merlan frit ?

Un petit cadre était posé sur le bord de la cheminée. De loin, il n'aurait pas été visible, puisqu'il était posé face contre le bois poli. Dick ne voulait pas fouiner. Il savait quel visage il représentait. Mais ça ne lui semblait pas juste de le laisser là.

Il ne lui semblait pas juste de le cacher.

Il remit le cadre debout et Jason lui rendit son regard. Les yeux sauvages, les cheveux rebelles.

Et son sourire, si subtil qu'il n'était presque pas là. Mais il existait néanmoins, alors Dick essuya le cadre pour ôter la poussière qui le dissimulait. Quand il eut fini, il laissa le portrait debout et se surprit à sourire.

Quand Alfred entra dans la pièce, il était seul.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Bien. Il a été nettoyé et recousu. Il a connu pire.

— Et pour sa perte de sang ?

— Aucune transfusion n'est nécessaire. Ses vertiges sont sûrement dus au stress. Mais il devra y aller doucement les prochains jours, et ce n'est pas négociable, dit Alfred avec un regard sévère.

Dick sourit.

— Je suis sûr que tu seras capable de le punir.

— Le sarcasme ne vous va pas du tout, maître Dick.

Après un instant de réflexion, Alfred ajouta,

— Je vais me retirer pour la nuit. Allez lui parler. Je pense qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de votre compagnie.

Dick fut surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

— Bruce ne dit presque jamais ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il ressent. Mais, après avoir été près de lui aussi longtemps, parfois...

Alfred s'arrêta. Dick le regarda.

— Tu le sais quand même, finit Dick pour lui.

Alfred hocha la tête. Ses yeux transmettaient une émotion qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude, et il tapota l'épaule de Dick avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le manoir.

Dick descendit les escaliers derrière l'horloge et se dirigea vers la Cave.

Quand il trouva Bruce, il était debout et en mouvement. Son épaule était bandée et il marchait avec raideur, encore courbaturé de la nuit. Dick fronça les sourcils et s'approcha rapidement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer ? Alfred vient de te soigner.

— Calme-toi, dit Bruce. Je dois juste remplir mon journal.

Dick leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ne peux-tu pas simplement oublier ça ce soir ? Tu t'es fait _tirer_ dessus.

Bruce ne fit que lancer un regard plat à Dick avant de s'approcher de son ordinateur. Dick soupira et s'assit dans une chaise proche, en attendant que Bruce ait fini d'enregistrer les informations dans l'ordinateur et de taper son journal.

Pendant qu'il tapait, Dick prit la parole.

— Je pense qu'on s'est tous les deux fait tabasser, dit Dick en touchant la coupure sur ses côtes.

Il sourit légèrement.

— Mais, comme d'habitude, tu m'as battu.

— _Hh._

L'expression de Dick se décomposa légèrement tandis que l'inquiétude grandissait dans sa poitrine. Il se rapprocha. Bruce se tendit visiblement, conscient de ses mouvements, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux de son travail.

— Tout va bien entre nous ?

La cave était sinistrement silencieuse quand Bruce arrêta de taper sur le clavier – le claquement était le seul bruit dans le vide. L'anxiété de Dick grandit alors qu'il se demandait s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Enfin, Bruce prit la parole.

— Je suis fier de toi.

Dick était perplexe.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis fier de toi, dit Bruce aussi fermement qu'à son habitude.

Il recommença à taper, mais les mots se ralentissaient alors qu'il perdait le fil de sa pensée. Il soupira et éteignit l'écran avant de se tourner vers Dick.

— Je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Les compliments de Bruce étaient rares, et Dick avait apprit à chercher sa satisfaction, pas ses éloges. Dick fut tellement pris de court que son visage commença à le brûler.

— Euh, merci ? Mais je... je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

— Parce que je ne l'ai jamais dit. Tu fais du bon travail, et parce que tu fais du bon travail, je n'aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion de te le dire.

Bruce refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Dick commençait à comprendre tandis que les mots de Bruce résonnaient dans son esprit,

 _Je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi._

Soudainement, leurs disputes lui parurent stupides. Leur combat. Les mots durs. Tout se remit en place et les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent.

Bruce tenait à lui. Beaucoup. Dick l'avait toujours su, parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Ils ne l'avaient jamais dit, n'avaient jamais mis de mots dessus, mais l'affection était là. Quand il était Robin, être à côté de Batman était tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Dick n'était pas sûr de savoir quand ça avait changé. Quand ses insécurités avaient commencé à l'engloutir. Quand ils avaient atteint un point où ils ne pouvaient plus s'entendre.

Dick ne regrettait aucune de ses décisions. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être éloigné pour prouver sa valeur, même si cela signifiait partir. Il avait eu besoin de la distance, parce qu'il pouvait à présent faire face à Bruce en tant qu'adulte. Il en avait appris plus sur lui-même. Et peut-être qu'il était effrayé tout ce temps, parce qu'une partie de lui craignait que Bruce le déteste pour être parti.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Dick. Savoir qu'il avait encore une place ici.

— Je suis sûr qu'il le savait, dit Dick en baissant les yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il savait que tu étais fier de lui, aussi.

— Dick, dit Bruce.

Sa voix était tendue. Comme s'il avait du mal à parler, à prononcer son nom.

— Toi et Alfred êtes les personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Il...

Bruce hésita mais se corrigea, comme si le nom était lourd.

— Jason était important aussi.

— Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui nous arrive. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Les décisions que nous prenons sont les nôtres, et aucune personne saine d'esprit ne s'engagerait là-dedans sans être décidée.

— Je sais, dit Bruce d'une voix basse. Mais j'ai des regrets. Des mots que je n'ai jamais dit. Je ne veux pas répéter ces erreurs.

Bruce regarda Dick.

— Tu as été avec moi pendant très longtemps. Tu as été plus patient que la plupart des gens. Je l'ai remarqué. Tu es...

— Je suis... répéta Dick pour le faire continuer.

Bruce semblait troublé, ce qui satisfaisait Dick. Il se pencha en avant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

— Allez. Dis-le.

— Tu es un sale gosse, finit par dire Bruce d'une voix lente.

— _Allez_ , dit Dick en allant jusqu'à lui donner un petit coup de coude, les yeux brillants. Admets que tu tiens à moi. Que tu m'aimes bien. Allez.

— Je t'aime.

Dick arrêta de respirer.

Bruce le regarda avec un air de défi.

— C'est ce que tu voulais entendre, pas vrai ?

— Euh, ouais, dit Dick.

Il était troublé. Plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais Bruce ne s'attarda pas et recommença à travailler, même si le cœur de Dick battait à toute allure et qu'il essayait encore d'accepter ce que Bruce avait dit.

Parce que Bruce l'aimait vraiment, même si c'était la première fois qu'il le disait. Il les aimait tous. Mais Dick ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que ses mots étaient plus profonds – il y avait une signification plus profonde derrière eux, et la raison pour laquelle il se sentait forcé de critiquer Dick.

Mais la chaleur montait à ses oreilles et peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il se faisait des idées.

— Reste, dit Bruce en interrompant les pensées de Dick.

Quand Dick le regarda, Bruce lui rendit son regard. Leurs yeux se fixèrent.

— Reste un peu.

Dick avait d'autres responsabilités. Il aurait dû retrouver à Blüdhaven, finir ses enquêtes, mais c'était une demande si simple qu'il ne pouvait la refuser. Il ne la refuserait pas.

— D'accord, dit-il.

* * *

Ils prirent leur temps pour guérir. Le temps de se reconstruire. Reprendre un rythme, se réajuster. Quand ils retournèrent en patrouille, ils étaient encore en train d'apprendre. Apprendre ce qui avait changé. Ce qui était resté le même. S'habituer aux nouvelles capacités au lieu de se séparer immédiatement.

Apprendre à travailler ensemble.

Et le début fut difficile, comme lorsque Dick était devenu Robin. Ils durent s'habituer à avoir un partenaire. Se souvenir que lorsque les criminels étaient vaincus et que le travail était terminé, il y avait quelqu'un à leur côté.

Il n'était pas seul. Et Bruce non plus.

Ce n'était cependant pas parfait.

Peu importait le nombre d'heures qu'ils passaient à s'entraîner, parfois, des bavures arrivaient. Ils pourchassaient un gang lorsque Dick glissa d'un escalier de secours et failli se fouler la cheville. Son équilibre parfait lui fit défaut et pour éviter de tomber de haut, il se tourna, et finit par se couper sur le bord d'une échelle. La coupure était un peu trop proche de son ancienne blessure qui faillit se rouvrir.

À un autre moment, ce n'aurait été qu'une erreur parmi d'autres. Mais Bruce arrêta la poursuite et laissa les criminels s'échapper.

— C'est bon, dit Dick.

Mais il vit le visage de Bruce et comprit que non, ce n'était pas bon.

Et même si Bruce avait la même expression stricte et neutre qu'à l'habitude, Dick pouvait voir au-delà de son masque.

Quelque chose l'inquiétait encore.

Ils retournèrent à la cave. À la demande de Dick, ils ne parlèrent pas de son dérapage à Alfred. Mais quand le majordome se retira pour la nuit, Bruce fourra immédiatement une trousse de soin dans les bras de Dick.

— Merci, dit Dick même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Le saignement s'était arrêté depuis longtemps. La coupure avait été impressionnante sur le moment, mais ce n'était rien – surtout pas comparé à toutes les autres blessures qu'avait eues Dick par le passé. Mais il pouvait dire que quelque chose inquiétait Bruce et il voulait l'apaiser. Il s'assit sur le bureau et enleva le haut de son costume pour regarder la blessure.

C'était là que Bruce était censé lui dire que c'était sa faute. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû être _aussi imprudent_ , aussi _téméraire_. Au minimum, Dick s'attendait à un _descend du bureau, ce n'est pas une chaise_. Il attendit la réprimande, mais Bruce était silencieux, tapant son journal nocturne sur l'ordinateur. Dick essuya le sang séché en sachant que même si Bruce ne le regardait pas, il restait là pour une raison. Dick savait que c'était la manière de Bruce de le surveiller, et il attendait qu'il lui dise qu'il s'y _prenait mal_. Mais, encore une fois, les mots ne vinrent pas.

Le silence le perturbait.

Dick repoussa la trousse de soin sur le bord du bureau et, d'un bond, sauta au sol. Bruce ne se tourna pas vers lui, pas même lorsque Dick s'avança de lui jusqu'à lui faire face. Dick s'approcha un peu plus ; il voulait une réponse, _n'importe quelle réponse_. Bruce sentit qu'il se rapprochait et se tourna pour le regarder, mais ses émotions étaient dissimulées derrière le voile de son masque.

Ses doigts mourraient d'envie de se poser sur le masque – de l'écarter du visage de Bruce, pour pouvoir voir l'homme et non la chauve-souris. Mais Grayson savait que c'était impossible. Le masque était chargé de technologies qui assommeraient le premier qui essaierait de le retirer. Dick s'aperçut que cette pensée le rendait amer – Bruce était prudent avec tout le monde.

Avant, il savait comment le retirer, au cas où quelque chose arriverait à Bruce pendant une mission. Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé, et Dick ne savait pas en quoi la technologie de Batman avait changé depuis ses jours en tant que Robin. À la place, il osa tendre la main et poser ses doigts à la lisière du masque.

Bruce le regardait, semblable à un animal approché par un humain curieux, mais il ne se recula pas quand les doigts touchèrent sa peau. Il comprit l'indice et se leva pour retirer sa cape et ôter son masque.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés à cause du costume et ses yeux bleus étaient clairs. Quelque chose dans ce mouvement, dans le fait d'ôter le masque uniquement pour lui, rendit Dick presque timide.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Bruce, alors que ses yeux bleus le regardait avec un peu de méfiance. Mais il y avait plus que de la méfiance – presque de l'hésitation.

— S'il te plaît, n'essaie plus de me protéger.

Le regard de Bruce s'abaissa et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, comme s'il avait voulu donner voix à une objection mais s'était arrêté.

Dick l'embrassa.

Pour être honnête, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Mais c'était arrivé, contre toute attente. Bruce était debout, de toute sa hauteur, et le surplombait tandis qu'une émotion soudaine envahissait la poitrine de Dick – il avait peur. Pas que Bruce ne réponde pas à son baiser, mais qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Qu'il l'écarte, comme il le faisait toujours.

— Dick…

Il se détourna légèrement, mais Dick se contenta de se rapprocher et de prendre son visage en coupe dans ses mains. La peau était douce contre la sienne et la barbe de trois jours de Bruce égratigna ses paumes.

— Non, dit Dick quand Bruce évita son regard. S'il te plaît, ne m'écarte pas.

Bruce leva une main, comme pour toucher Dick, mais il se figea. Elle resta là, dans les airs entre eux, et une lueur d'incertitude vacilla dans les yeux de Bruce. Dick prit sa main, la retourna pour révéler l'endroit où commençait le brassard. Doucement, Dick défit les attaches et les liens qui le gardait en place. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Bruce qui le regardaient, mais l'homme était aussi immobile et silencieux qu'une statue.

Dick retira le brassard puis le gant, l'enlevant pour révéler sa peau, centimètre par centimètre. Sa main nue, dure et calleuse, toucha la sienne. Dick fit de même avec l'autre poignet, en prenant cette fois bien son temps pour sentir la main de Bruce – sa taille plus grande que la sienne, la légère égratignure sur une de ses phalanges, l'ancienne cicatrice estompée sur sa paume.

Quand Dick releva les yeux, Bruce ne souriait pas, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux – la seule parcelle de changement dans son expression. Ses yeux bleus brillaient, tendres et tristes et magnifiques à la fois.

Dick se pencha à nouveau vers lui, pressant Bruce contre le bureau, mais cette fois Bruce prit la parole avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

— Arrête.

Pendant un instant, il obéit. Dick baissa les yeux, le cœur serré. L'estomac retourné. Il se dit que c'était inutile. Bruce n'était qu'un rêve – un rêve magnifique, désastreux et chaotique. Mais, malgré tout, Dick voulait croire qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ là.

Il se pencha à nouveau et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celles de Bruce alors qu'il murmurait,

— Tu n'es pas très convaincant.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Bruce ne le repoussa pas, et bientôt le cœur de Dick se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, alors que les lèvres de Bruce commençaient à bouger, dociles, sous les siennes. Dick sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux – des doigts calleux et tendres sur ses longues mèches. Presque doux. La main le soutenait, rapprochant leurs lèvres.

Son cœur palpitait, son visage était brûlant, ses nerfs tremblotaient. Dick fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Bruce. À son grand choc, le justicier ouvrit la bouche. Le goût de Bruce, la sensation chaude et veloutée de sa langue contre la sienne – un sentiment doux, si doux, qui se ruait en lui.

C'était inattendu, comme Barbara ou Koriand'r à nouveau. C'était comme tomber amoureux pour la première fois – facile, invincible, aérien. Chaque toucher, chaque goût était excitant et palpitant. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, aussi, le même sentiment qu'il avait quand il avait franchi les portes du manoir après toutes ces années. Quelque chose de distant et de cependant familier, le sentiment de revenir à sa place.

C'était comme rentrer à la maison.

— Dick, souffla Bruce.

En dépit de tout, il semblait toujours si sérieux. Dick l'ignora. Il ne voulait pas que Bruce arrête. Il ne voulait pas que Bruce lui dise qu'ils ne devraient pas, même s'il savait parfaitement que c'était _exactement_ ce qu'ils ne _devraient_ _pas_ faire.

Dick le réduisit au silence avec un autre baiser. Il le repoussa jusqu'au bureau et s'assit sur ses genoux, dans une explosion de passion et une déferlante d'excitation. Il fit courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Bruce, incapable de résister à son envie de la sucer. Leurs respirations étaient chaudes et lourdes, leurs lèvres humides.

Et même s'il était hésitant, Bruce ne le repoussa pas. Il émit un son grave dans sa gorge, qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Dick.

Et Dick s'aperçut qu'il voulait goûter la peau de Bruce. Il suça sa lèvre, son oreille, roula le col de son costume pour pouvoir atteindre son cou. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de bouger, il touchait et touchait et il voulait plus. Ses mains parcoururent le torse puissant de Bruce, le long de son ventre musclé jusqu'à reposer entre ses jambes.

La respiration de Bruce eut un raté. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose mais Dick pouvait le sentir, même à travers son costume.

Dick descendit de ses genoux et se s'agenouilla au sol. Il commença à délacer les bottes de Bruce, accueillit par l'odeur du cuir. Et c'était presque romantique, en un sens, de voir les lacets se défaire sous ses doigts. Bruce accepta de quitter ses bottes et Dick était déjà en avance sur lui, en train de détacher sa ceinture. L'hésitation était de retour, et Dick se demandait si le cœur de Bruce battait aussi vite que le sien.

Dick commença à enlever le pantalon de Bruce sans cacher ses intentions, et Bruce finit par parler.

— Non, dit fermement Bruce.

Il tendit une main pour repousser Dick mais le jeune homme l'attrapa par le poignet. Dick tourna la tête et embrassa doucement la paume de main de Bruce – en gardant ses lèvres légères et aériennes. Bruce se figea comme une statue. Dick baissa la tête, le visage entre les cuisses de Bruce, et cette fois celui-ci ne résista pas.

Dick attrapa l'érection de Bruce et la caressa doucement avant d'y déposer des baisers sur le côté. La respiration de Bruce eut un soubresaut, mais mis à part ça, il resta immobile. Une pensée déplaisante rampa dans l'esprit de Dick, lui rappelant toutes les femmes avec qui avait couché Bruce Wayne. Il se demanda s'il était aussi silencieux avec elles.

Le défi ne fit qu'augmenter son désir. Il voulait détruire ce mur et faire crier Bruce.

Il écarta ses longues mèches de son visage et avala le bout du sexe de Bruce. Bruce sembla arrêter de respirer pendant un moment. Son goût ne ressemblait pas à ce que Dick avait imaginé, et tout était bien trop différent de ses expériences passées. Mais il voulait essayer. Il voulait donner du plaisir à Bruce.

Le goût et l'odeur étaient étranges, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la chaleur. Bruce était brûlant. Dick le prit plus profondément ; du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Bruce s'agripper aux bord de la table. Il pouvait voir les muscles abdominaux de Bruce se contracter et se relâcher. Et même s'il ne parlait pas, son souffle était éloquent vu la façon dont sa respiration s'arrêtait et dont il soupirait à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient de Dick.

Il prit encore plus de l'érection de Bruce dans la bouche, en ignorant l'étirement inconfortable de sa bouche et de sa mâchoire devant sa taille. Il gémit sans y penser, les lèvres étirées autour du sexe épais et brûlant de Bruce. Dick était plus qu'excité en cet instant, plus excité qu'il n'aurait cru être possible. Il était excité – avide de donner du plaisir à ce homme, de le toucher et de le goûter, et ses hanches se mouvaient dans l'air sans trouver de contact. Il voulait de l'apaisement.

Il voulait plus.

Dick était parfaitement préparé à ce que Bruce finisse. Mais soudainement, Bruce lui prit l'épaule pour le repousser doucement. Quand Dick releva les yeux, il s'attendait à un sermon. Un petit discours pour lui dire qu'ils ne devraient pas, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Mais quand il leva les yeux, il vit le visage de Bruce. Rougi, avec un regard assombri. Un regard de désir. Dick n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Bruce.

C'était suffisant pour lui donner envie de finir ça, sur le champ.

 _Pas ici_ , murmura une pensée quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Et Bruce guida doucement Dick jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout, captura ses lèvres des siennes, et Dick sut que, cette fois, il était le bienvenu.

oo

Il n'aurait pas dû y penser.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Bruce et Bruce faisait glisser un autre doigt en lui, tandis qu'il caressait de son autre main l'érection de Dick pour la garder dure, et Dick savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y penser. Il n'aurait pas dû penser aux raisons pour lesquelles Bruce semblait savoir _exactement_ ce qu'il faisait, pour lesquelles il avait autant d'expérience. Il n'aurait pas dû penser au nombre de personnes qui avaient partagé son lit.

Y penser le rendait jaloux. Peut-être aussi un peu triste. Alors il essaya plutôt de se concentrer sur le plaisir. Ce n'était pas une tâche difficile. Dick ne remarquait presque plus l'étirement, même s'il ne faisait que grimacer un instant plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses, mais jamais _ça._

Il était nerveux. Excité, mais nerveux. Bruce était un homme qui exigeait la perfection et Dick était effrayé de sa propre inexpérience. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait l'accompagner dans ce processus, ce devait être Bruce, l'homme qui trouvait la patience pour l'aider à tout faire même s'il n'avait aucune patience pour le reste. Aucune patience pour un autre que lui.

Et c'était presque facile. Les baisers que recevait Dick sur sa tempe, son oreille, sa mâchoire, sa gorge – c'étaient comme de petits encouragements. La félicitation d'un travail bien fait, qui ne différait pas de quand Dick était un garçon et apprenait à utiliser un nouvel outil ou une nouvelle technique de combat.

Il se sentait tellement plein, tellement plein, tandis que Bruce enfouissait ses doigts en lui. Jusqu'aux phalanges. Il se sentait presque trop gâté ; Bruce continuait de toucher son sexe, pour le garder dans les limbes entre l'étrangeté et le plaisir. Assez pour le faire rouler des hanches.

Mais sa respiration s'arrêtait avant de se transformer en un soupir de plaisir, surtout quand Bruce se mettait à s'attarder sur son gland. Les soupirs devinrent plus fréquents, presque des gémissements, et quand Bruce se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Dick se retrouva à lui rendre le baiser avec une faim dévorante. Le baiser était humide, passionné. En sentant la langue de Bruce contre la sienne, Dick voulut plus.

Alors Dick attrapa Bruce par les épaules et échangea leurs positions. Bruce retira ses doigts pour laisser Dick faire ce qu'il voulait. Le laisser l'enfourcher. Et Dick réalisa seulement à cet instant à quel point Bruce était dur. Son sexe était tendu et raide. Du liquide pré-séminal commençait à s'accumuler au bout. Prêt à entrer dans quelque chose, prêt à se soulager. Il avait peut-être été dur tout ce temps, pendant qu'il préparait Dick – Dick ne pouvait pas être sûr, il avait été trop focalisé sur lui et Bruce avait gardé son visage composé. Il était d'un silence sinistre, même quand Dick gémissait sous ses mains. Mais son visage était un peu plus rouge qu'à l'habitude, ses yeux un peu plus intenses.

Dick roula des hanches, leurs sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre, et Dick dut se mordre la lèvre pour ravaler un gémissement. Bruce fit glisser ses mains entre eux, le regard noirci et intense, pour les caresser. Dick fut incapable de retenir un son, cette fois, et un gémissement lui échappa. La chaleur du sexe de Bruce contre le sien, les mains qui les maintenaient ensemble, cette friction délicieuse.

Les mains de Dick recommencèrent à errer – sur le corps de Bruce, sur les empreintes de balles, les bleus, les cicatrices. Dick pensa à ses toutes nouvelles coupures et au fait qu'ils commençaient lentement à se ressembler.

Dick était prêt. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le serait, mais il voulait pleinement ressentir Bruce. Il voulait Bruce en lui. Il le voulait sur-le-champ. Alors, il s'abaissa.

Il s'empala sur lui.

C'était étrange et Dick grimaça, sans savoir quoi en penser, mais Bruce laissa échapper un grognement entre ses dents, le bruit le plus fort qu'il avait fait de la nuit, et une chaleur excitée se déversa dans le corps de Dick. Il le voulait, alors il continua. Et c'était parfaitement salace, obscène et excitant de _s'abaisser_ de lui-même sur le sexe de Bruce.

Centimètre par centimètre, il se laissa glisser sur le sexe de Bruce jusqu'à être si plein et brûlant qu'il se mit à trembler. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le prendre plus profondément en lui, mais Bruce agrippa soudainement ses hanches et s'enfouit en lui jusqu'à la garde. Les ongles de Dick s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Bruce, et Bruce siffla entre ses dents. Le son était si silencieux, si subtil qu'il était presque inexistant mais Dick l'entendit. Et, en l'entendant, une chaleur se propagea dans son corps. Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau.

Bruce donna quelques coups de reins et Dick essaya de se concentrer, de se concentrer sur les mouvements du corps de Bruce. Son rythme. Et plus ils bougeaient, moins Dick se concentrait sur les sensations. À la place, il se concentra sur Bruce. Bruce, dont le visage était crispé, sérieux comme toujours – mais même avec cette intensité, il arrivait encore à être beau, tellement magnifique. Parfois, sa respiration se coupait, surtout quand il _levait_ les hanches.

Dick était excité. Il n'avait pas été sûr qu'il le serait, mais c'était le cas, et plus ça durait, mieux son corps s'adaptait au sexe de Bruce, et plus Dick voulait lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Alors il repoussa Bruce contre le matelas. Il stabilisa ses genoux sur le lit, se leva puis s'abaissa sur le sexe de Bruce au rythme qu'il venait de mémoriser. Et même si leurs corps n'étaient plus dans une étreinte serrée, Dick frissonnait d'excitation parce que les yeux de Bruce avaient un air désespéré alors qu'il restait là, laissant Dick le chevaucher.

L'espace entre eux donna à Dick la possibilité d'atteindre sa propre érection. Il la toucha doucement au départ, craignant de perdre l'équilibre. Mais il s'appuya sur son autre bras, en arquant légèrement le dos, l'autre main commençant à caresser son érection. La position lui donnait l'impression d'être obscène et pécheur alors qu'il se branlait ouvertement devant Bruce, son corps se balançant sans arrêt sur les hanches de Bruce.

La voix de Dick était moins contrôlée, à présent. Le plaisir commençait à monter. Sa main était bonne, _certes,_ mais il commençait à réaliser que Bruce était vraiment bon, lui aussi. Le corps de Dick coulissait sur son sexe, de plus en plus facilement, de plus en plus rapidement. Et c'était tellement bon de se branler, tellement bon, et la chaleur le consumait. Les mains de Bruce le touchaient à nouveau, courant doucement sur son corps – sur son torse, jusqu'à ses hanches, pour rapprocher leurs corps tandis que Dick bougeait.

Et alors que les gémissements de Dick se faisaient plus nombreux, la voix de Bruce devint plus audible. Dick pouvait entendre chaque expiration tremblante, chaque grognement derrière ses dents serrées. Enfin, Bruce se redressa et Dick cria alors que Bruce s'enfonçait encore plus profondément en lui. Mais Bruce ne savoura pas le moment et échangea leurs positions.

Dick atterrit sur le matelas et Bruce le reprit. Dick gémit en sentant Bruce glisser en lui jusqu'à la garde. Et Bruce se pencha au-dessus de lui, et Dick pouvait voir le moindre muscle de Bruce – de ses épaules massives à son ventre dur – alors qu'il mettait toutes ses forces dans ses coups de reins. Il se faisait baiser. Une baise profonde, rapide. Dick tendit le cou et lui embrassa sa clavicule, le cou, la ligne de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se joignent.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils puissent être si proches.

Le baiser voulait tout dire. La bouche de Bruce, chaude et humide, sa langue contre la sienne. Intense. Passionné. Et quand Dick brisa le baiser, il vit le visage de Bruce.

Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur impeccabilité ordinaire. De la sueur perlait à son front. Et ce désespoir n'avait pas disparu de ses yeux, mais il y avait en eux quelque chose de plus profond.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, bleu contre bleu. Bruce écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de Dick.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, comme s'il voulait parler, mais les mots ne sortirent jamais. Ses yeux étaient troublés, même dans le brouillard de leur plaisir. Quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit de Dick.

— Je t'aime aussi, dit-il.

Il le dit sans nervosité. Les mots étaient aussi naturels qu'un soupir, et il entoura la nuque de Bruce de ses bras. Et Bruce ne lui répondit pas, mais il le serra un peu plus fort et ses mains lui caressèrent les cheveux.

Bruce n'avait pas besoin de le dire.

Leurs corps. Si proches.

Dick sentit soudainement une étincelle lui allumer la colonne vertébrale. Il brisa le baiser et haleta. Bruce poussa à nouveau en lui et il sentit cette étincelle, encore. Il se laissa retomber, les ongles enfoncé dans la peau de Bruce. Bruce sentit sa réaction et y répondit. Le corps de Dick se retrouva plaqué contre le lit, et il cria quand Bruce le prit encore plus profondément, ce qui semblait impossible. Il arqua le dos en réponse aux coups de reins de Bruce. Dick voyait des étoiles, son corps répondait à un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Bruce le baisait plus vite à présent, le faisant trembler à chacun de ses mouvements.

Dick leva des yeux lourds de plaisir vers Bruce. Les cheveux de Bruce avaient été ébouriffés par leur activité, de la sueur s'accumulait sur sa nuque et ses yeux avaient changé. Sombres et intenses, comme toujours, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent à présent. Ils étaient emplis de plaisir, presque sauvages. Cette vision fit frissonner Dick.

En un instant, il vit tout glisser au loin – la retenue, les contraintes. Dick se rendit compte qu'il ne se demandait plus combien de jolies brunes aux yeux bleus avaient vu ce regard. Bruce ressemblait-il toujours à ça dans ce genre de circonstances, ou bien était-ce un regard qu'il réservait à Dick ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit la dernière.

Bruce hissa les jambes de Dick sur ses épaules, en s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui avec une vigueur renouvelée. Ses yeux étaient ivres et brumeux de désir, leur contrôle et leur attention commençaient à s'effacer alors qu'il le baisait encore plus fort. Dick fondit ; sa respiration hachée et ses halètements perdirent leurs inhibitions et devinrent des gémissements grisants.

Ses mains se tendirent pour attraper quelque chose – n'importe quoi – alors que Bruce commençait à le pilonner. Ses coups de reins étaient profonds, rapides, comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Grayson crispa les mains sur les draps, les tirant pendant qu'il se faisait baiser. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté ; de la sueur commençait à briller sur ses cheveux sombres alors que son corps était tendu dans cette position.

Ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Parfois, Dick se surprenait à rougit d'embarras au son de ses propres bruits licencieux, mais le sentiment était toujours submergé par son plaisir. Un plaisir tel qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné son existence. Et, pendant tout ce temps, il pouvait aussi entendre Bruce. Bruce, qui se contenait toujours, commençait à gémir de plaisir.

Et soudain, Bruce lui embrassait le cou, léchant la sueur sur sa peau, lui murmurant des choses à son oreille. Des louanges, pour lui dire qu'il était magnifique, parfait, qu'il pourrait le baiser _comme ça pour toujours_.

Et ce fut cela qui eut raison de Dick. La chaleur envahit son corps. Ses orteils se crispèrent. Sa bouche s'assécha. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il tirait sur les draps, tout le corps tremblant alors qu'il jouissait. Son sperme chaud éclaboussa son ventre et les draps. Quand Dick atteignit l'orgasme, Bruce commença à bouger de façon erratique. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, il était fini lui aussi. Bruce enfonça les dents dans l'épaule de Dick pour étouffer son grognement de jouissance. Dick le sentit, chaud à l'intérieur de lui, et se détendit sur le lit.

Bruce lui retomba dessus, tandis qu'ils essayaient tous deux de reprendre leur souffle. Dick fit courir paresseusement une main sur le dos en sueur de Bruce. Il soupira quand Bruce finit par se retirer. Bruce roula sur le dos, Dick contre lui, et ils restèrent là pendant très longtemps.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Bruce.

Dick savait que Bruce parlait de sa blessure et Dick leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse. Comment Bruce pouvait-il s'en souvenir après le sexe qu'ils venaient d'avoir ? La vision de Dick n'était toujours pas revenue à la normale, sans parler de son cerveau.

— Défoncé, dit Dick en tournant la tête pour voir la réaction de Bruce.

Bruce était stupéfait, presque troublé devant la réplique crue de Dick, et Dick ne put pas s'empêcher de rire.

— Je vais bien. Plus que bien.

Bruce resta silencieux un instant. Il tendit la main, les doigts effleurant la cicatrice sur les côtes de Dick, là où il avait été poignardé. Il avait un air presque solennel.

— Te demandes-tu jamais si ça vaut le coup ? demanda doucement Dick.

Il sentit les yeux de Bruce s'arracher de la cicatrice pour regarder Dick développer.

— Sauver des gens qui ne te remercient jamais. Voir des camarades, des amis, de la _famille_ mourir pour des gens qui ne sauront jamais ce qu'ils ont fait. Est-ce que ça te fatigue, des fois ?

Il y eut un long silence. Enfin,

— Je ne me demande pas si ça vaut le coup. Je le fais parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Dick baissa les yeux. Un souvenir distant et fugace lui revint – le souvenir d'un rire, d'un sourire sur le visage d'une femme, les bras écartés, dans les airs. Il repoussa le souvenir lorsque les yeux étincelants se remplirent d'horreur. Une douleur familière lui serra le cœur, même s'il s'était endurci et insensibilisé avec le temps.

Grayson ne dit rien de plus. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Enfin, il réalisa qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien.

— Je vais devoir repartir, bientôt, dit Dick. À Blüdhaven. Je me suis trop attardé ici.

— Je sais, dit Bruce avec un hochement de tête lent. C'est la bonne chose à faire.

Dick se rapprocha de lui et posa la tête sur le torse de Bruce. Il sentit une main se mettre à jouer doucement avec ses mèches de cheveux. Le geste l'apaisa.

— Tu peux toujours revenir, dit la voix de Bruce.

Elle sonnait presque comme une demande.

Dick le regarda à travers ses paupières mis-closes. Sa tête reposait sur le corps chaud de Bruce, il sentait son torse se soulever avec sa respiration et il entendait battre son cœur. Dick avait toujours voulu se mettre dans la peau de Bruce – connaître ses pensées, comprendre ses sentiments et sa manière de fonctionner, respirer avec ses poumons et voir avec ses yeux et penser avec son esprit. Mais c'était impossible, et Dick se dit qu'il pourrait s'en contenter.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la chambre, les yeux fatigués et le corps sombrant dans le sommeil. À travers les rideaux, il pouvait voir la ville – Gotham, lumineuse et brillante même dans la nuit, dont les lumières lui rappelaient des lucioles ou des feux d'artifices ou du verre brisé. Réfléchissante, brillante, magnifique.

 _Chez moi_ , fut la pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

— Nightwing.

La voix était ferme mais basse. Dick regarda celui qui venait de parler derrière son épaule. Le nouveau Robin s'approcha de Dick, au bord de l'immeuble. La veste rouge était toujours un peu trop grande. Comparé à Dick et à Jason, Tim était plutôt petit. Mais, au moins, sa cape lui allait mieux maintenant – quand Dick l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, le garçon passait son temps à la réajuster.

Batman était parti seul en mission, laissant Dick et Tim patrouiller ensemble. Même s'ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'ils patrouillaient seuls. Tim avait vraiment besoin de s'améliorer sur certains points, surtout en endurance, mais il avait une éthique de travail indéniable. De ce qu'il avait entendu, Tim avait un esprit impressionnant, et même Bruce louait son potentiel en tant que détective. Dick était sûr qu'il s'en sortirait sur le long terme.

— J'aurais une question, continua Tim.

Dick n'en fut pas surpris – Tim avait toujours une question quand Dick venait à Gotham.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission avant de me poser une question, dit Dick.

Tim rougit un peu et Dick ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Le garçon était toujours un peu... bizarre. Dick ne savait pas si ce n'était que de la timidité ou s'il était ultra poli puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore bien.

— C'est bon, vraiment. Demande moi tout ce que tu veux.

— D'accord, dit Tim en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le toit, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Il baissa le volume de sa voix.

— En fait, c'était à propos de, euh… Batman.

Dick haussa un sourcil. Sa curiosité était définitivement titillée. Il se demanda ce que Tim allait dire.

— Toi et lui… vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, alors je me disais…

Tim s'interrompit, comme s'il ne savait pas comment poser sa question. La nervosité de Tim commençait à rendre Dick anxieux – surtout que ça concernait Bruce. Le cœur de Dick se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement.

— Eh bien, Batman fait cette chose. Pas vraiment une chose, plutôt un son…

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Dick.

— Je crois que je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parce que parfois, je propose quelque chose, et c'est tout ce qu'il répond, continua Tim.

— Une fois, Jason m'a posé la même question.

— Vraiment ? demanda Tim d'un ton plus assuré.

Et même s'il était intrigué, il parvint quand même à garder son air si sérieux.

— Alors… ça veut dire quoi ? C'est mal ? Bien ?

— La vérité, commence Dick en s'arrêtant pour faire un effet dramatique, c'est que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

L'expression de Tim se figea. Dick ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

— Allez, arrête de te moquer de moi, dit Tim lorsque Dick commença à rire plus fort. Je suis sérieux. J'ai peur de dire des bêtises. Je ne sais pas s'il approuve ou non, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il désapprouve.

— Je suis sérieux. Je crois que seul Batman sait ce que ce bruit veut vraiment dire. À chaque fois qu'il fait ce son et que je lui demande ce que ça veut dire, il détourne toujours la conversation, dit Dick.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Honnêtement, je pense que c'est un entre-deux. Je pense qu'il fait ce son quand il n'est pas sûr de savoir quoi penser.

— Peut-être, dit Tim.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Ouah, trois Robin et toujours pas de réponse.

— Alors je suppose que le mystère de Batman continue, dit Dick. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras la réponse. Tu es follement observateur.

Devant le compliment, Tim rougit légèrement.

— J'en doute. C'est toi qui l'a connu le plus longtemps. Si _tu_ ne peux pas trouver la réponse, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre le puisse.

— Dans ta bouche, ça semble si simple, dit Dick tandis qu'un sourire lui échappait.


End file.
